Norman Van Der Meyde
Background Norman van der Meyde is the current High Chancellor of the European Federation - Effectively the controlling force behind European Parliament and the EuF as a whole with the aid of his political allies, the Federalists. Norman was also instrumental in planning the violent takeovers of anarchist France, Spain, Portugal, and also acted as the driving force behind the plot to establish the European Federation against the wishes of the Coalition. History Born on August 23rd, 1974 as the first son of the newly wedded van der Meyde couple, comprised of the low level Dutch politician Berend van der Meyde, and the British socialite Margret Evans. The two would later go on to have a second son in 1975, Alexander van der Meyde. Norman's parents were both wealthy and well connected, and so could ensure that their two young sons would be provided for. From their family home just outside of Amsterdam, they were cared for by both their parents and an endless army of attendants, who would see to the boys every need, from their education to their dinner. The brother's relationship became more and more combative as they aged, with Norman feeling as though he were rapidly becoming outclassed by his brother who, in addition to being taller and more attractive, was also noticeably more charismatic, even in their youth. Their parents began to spend more and more of their limited free time doting on Alexander, which only caused Norman's resentment to silently fester. Norman was averse to conflict, and while he avoided his brother where possible (a trivial task, considering the size of their shared home) the two rarely engaged in the sort of verbal sparring common between most siblings. Their lifestyle, though lavish, quickly produced two men who, despite their failings, were intelligent and quick witted. This, combined with the various opportunities afforded to them by their parents allowed the brothers to network with the upper echelons of the pre-fall society. With the two finally going their separate ways, the brother's relationship began to heal as many of Norman's anxieties about how he compared to Alexander were alleviated. During the first hours of the invasion, Norman was in the Netherlands working with a small group of his friends and confidants on what was to be his magnum opus: A true European superstate, a dream that he had inherited from his father. Norman would later remark that it was ironic that the only way such a dream could come to pass would be for the world to end. After surviving the initial invasion, the brothers met again to pool their assets in order to lead as many people as they could to safety. The few first months were colored by constant stress, forcing any issues the two may have had onto the back burner until their arrival in Germany. There, Norman once again began to resent his brother, as his magnetic personality and fiery speeches on the utopian future that he was to bring drew ever larger crowds to his cause. Alexander, blissfully unaware of his brothers growing ire, continued following Normans direction to bring about a "better Europe". This came to a head when Alexander was put in command of the Bundeswehr, under the understanding that after the successful (and ideally peaceful) reconquest of France he would use his status as a war hero to catapult himself into the Bundestag. Meanwhile, Norman had other plans, intending to use his brother as a pawn in his plot to frame the Coalition as the ones responsible for the slaughter that was to follow. After the war in France was resolved, he hastily painted the Bundestag as incompetent and foolish for trusting that Hanse would come to their aid in the war, and in doing so destroyed Alexander's military career. In one last act of spite, Norman ordered the bombing of Alexander's apartment in their hometown only days after his dismissal from the Bundeswher, leaving him the sole unchallenged ruler of the Federation. Appearance Of short but not exceptionally short stature, and of rotund but not exceptionally fat frame, Norman is visually unappealing and nonthreatening. His presence is likened to that of a schoolteacher: Wise, calm, and trustworthy. Personality Though he projects an outwardly calm and collected demeanor, Norman is a man wracked by anxiety and stress, always concerned that he is to be usurped by someone better and more likeable. Norman is a dogmatic man, acting as though the world will react how it is expected to and is ill-suited to deal with the fallout when it does not, often sulking for weeks, or becoming paralyzed by the fear that he isn't "good enough". Despite this, Norman is an excellent administrator and delegator with a sharp memory that allows him to place the exact right man in the exact right place to ensure that a job is competed promptly. It is under his direction that Europe has exploded into the industrial powerhouse that it now is in only a scant few years. Category:European Federation Category:NPC